El dia en que la vida cambia
by Gilraen-Shaulah
Summary: Songfic creado con la canción "Jueves" como marco argumental. Dos personas, el mismo lugar, una estacion de paso. Al amor verdadero nada lo puede saparar, ni el tiempo, ni el olvido, ni los nombres. Historia Independiente a mis otros universos.


**_Saint Seiya, nombres y caracteres, son propiedad de Shueshia y Masami Kurumada. NO se hace uso de ellos con fines lucrativos ni se obtiene ninguna remuneración monetaria por la escritura de este fic._**

**_Letra de la canción "Jueves" interpretada por el grupo La oreja de VanGogh -Leire canta muy bonito :D -_**

* * *

**Jueves**

Subo a ese tren como cada mañana. No hay muchas personas y siempre encuentro el mismo asiento disponible. Me gusta viajar ahí, puedo ver Tokio en su totalidad. Siempre me pregunté qué se sentiría tener una vida normal y rutinaria como la de todos. Incluso ahora admito que siempre lo desee. Pero esta vida que llevamos no era lo que yo tenía en mente. Somos pocos los que sobrevivimos. Y para poder seguir viviendo debemos mantenernos en secreto, en silencio. Pero más importante, debemos mantenerlos a Ustedes fuera de todo esto.

Ustedes han perdido todos sus recuerdos, todo su poder, todo lo que eran. Así tuvo que ser para que pudieran volver. Y a nosotros se nos ha pedido que los mantengamos en esas penumbras. No pueden recordar lo que eran para que esta paz que han logrado perdure. Así que nos convertimos en algo así como sus guardianes. Cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Porque Ustedes no nos recuerdan, aunque nosotros sí. Yo sé perfectamente quien eres, y lo que eras en mi vida. Pero tú solo me ves como una extraña más cuando subes al mismo tren en la siguiente estación.

Todas las mañanas viajamos juntos. A unos asientos de distancia, Estaríamos frente a frente si tan solo tuviera el valor de dar unos pasos para ocupar el asiento vacío que yace ante ti. Pero no se trata de valor. Es simplemente que no puedo hacerlo. No porque sea la promesa que le hicimos a ella antes de que su esencia desapareciera de la Tierra. La realidad es que me siento insegura ante la persona que está ahí, la que no me conoce de toda su vida. A veces pienso en que quizá **si fuera más guapa, **o **un poco más lista, si fuera especial, **o como dicen **de revista, tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón y preguntarte quién eres, **esperando que con tan solo verme, puedas recordar. Es una tonta ilusión mía. Es un absurdo pensamiento que yo sé no pasará, sencillamente porque no puedo dejar que eso suceda.

Al igual que yo siempre escoges el mismo lugar. Estamos de lado a lado en ese vagón. **Te sientas en frente y ni te imaginas que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita, **porque de alguna forma busco atraer tu atención, igual que en el pasado. Aunque antes no tenía que hacer nada similar, yo sabía perfectamente que muchos de tus pensamientos estaban dedicados a mí, Incluso aunque trataras de negarlo ante tus compañeros, pero tu subconsciente siempre te traicionaba, siempre hacías un gesto involuntario que te delataba. Te observaba igual que hago ahora, **y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal se inundan mis pupilas. **Sé que últimamente no has dormido bien, porque aunque tus recuerdos estén sellados, los sentimientos que guarda tu corazón no pueden ser contenidos, y tú sabes que algo te falta, que algo ha pasado, y que algo ha cambiado. Y me duele igual que esa duda a ti, porque tú jamás descubrirás que es, y yo jamás podré decirte el por qué.

**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras. Yo **no sé que hacer, solo** cierro los ojos, **finjo indiferencia, **tú apartas la vista, apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar. **No quiero que notes mi nerviosismo, no quiero delatarme, a veces creo que tú sabes quién soy. Y no sé si es mi mente que me engaña o mi tonto corazón que se aferra a no querer perderte, pero no puedo y no debo tenerte más cerca de mí de lo que estamos ahora.

**Y así **se** pasan los días, de lunes a viernes, como las golondrinas del poema de Bécquer. **Una a una se suceden las semanas. **De estación a estación **del tren,** enfrente tú y yo, va y viene el silencio. **Es siempre esa misma rutina, dos desconocidos que se suben al mismo transporte y se separan en diferentes sitios. Te veo alejarte en cualquier dirección. Yo sé que buscas las respuestas a esa duda que crece en el fondo de tu alma, y nunca hallarás eso que te haga sentir de nuevo en paz, porque nosotros nos encargaremos de eso.

Y todas las mañanas luego de unos minutos viajando, me doy cuenta de que siempre **me miras, **esta vez no puedo evitarlo, **te miro y suspiras. **Y como de costumbre **yo cierro los ojos y tú apartas la vista. **Me confío en que no harás nada nuevo. Y veo que me equivoco al ver que te levantas y caminas hasta el asiento vacío frente a mí. **Apenas respiro, me hago pequeñita, me pongo a temblar**... Nunca habías hecho algo así ¿por qué te acercarías a una desconocida? Me concentro en ignorarte. Ya estás sentando frente a mí pero sigo sin prestarte atención, Si lo hago quizá te vayas… Mas sin en cambio permaneces en ese asiento, me vez con esa bondad que solo tú tienes. Esperas que hable, que te diga algo.

**Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios. Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando. **No sé que me pasa, no puedo hacerlo. Pero ya es tarde para arrepentirme, he murmurado ese débil pero claramente entendible "Shun". Y veo tu reacción, extrañado. Ni siquiera sé si recordarás que ese era tu nombre, pero se ha escapado de mis labios y tu desconcierto es cada vez más visible. **Supongo que piensas "que chica más tonta" y me quiero morir**. Para mí no ha pasado desapercibido como te miran todas esas otras desconocidas, Las veo ideando la manera de llamar tu atención, improvisan hasta las más absurdas maniobras para escucharte decir "¿esto es de usted?" "déjeme ayudarle" o "no fue molestia". Y tú sonríes a todas ellas, así eres tú, el ser más noble de esta era, y eso fue lo que te condenó a estar lejos y solo, porque así se ha decidido.

No has dejado de verme desde que pronuncié aquel nombre, siento que han pasado minutos desde entonces, El tren sigue avanzando rápidamente **pero el tiempo se para. Te acercas diciendo: "yo no te conozco, y ya te echaba de menos **¿por qué?"

- ¿Disculpa?

- Tú no me conoces, y yo no te conozco. Pero no puedo dejar de verte. Te sueño cada noche y ahora que te tengo de frente, es como si te conociera de toda mi vida. Desde la primera vez que te vi he buscado la manera de hablarte pero parece que siempre hay algo que se interpone en nuestro camino… y ahora me has llamado Shun ¿tú me conoces?

- Yo… te he confundido con otra persona.

- Quizá esto te sorprenda, pero no hay nada en mis recuerdos, todo es silencio y oscuridad. Así que cada mañana voy a ver a un terapeuta que me ayude a recuperar lo que era. Y no había obtenido nada hasta hace seis meses, cuando te vi por vez primera. Con solo verte, se van los temores, las dudas, la frustración… aunque siga sin recordar nada. Y aunque solo sean unos minutos de paz, **cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren**, solo para verte a ti… así que no me interesa lo que fue en el pasado, pero por favor, quédate en mi presente

**Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado, un día especial este once de marzo. Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel que apaga la luz. Te encuentro la cara, gracias a mis manos, me vuelvo valiente y te beso en los labios, dices que me quieres y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón…**

- June… mi nombre es June.

- ¿June? Es un nombre muy bello… Yo, bueno, me han dicho que mi nombre es Hikaru.

- Hikaru… es un placer conocerte.

- Al contrario June, yo soy quien está feliz de conocerte.

_A lo lejos una mujer de largos cabellos castaños con reflejos lilas, observa a los dos jóvenes bajar del tren. Sabe que ella jamás le dirá lo que fue realmente, y que aunque le duela tener que haberlo separado de sus amigos y hermano, junto a ella quizá pueda encontrar un poco de esa felicidad por la lucharon. Finalmente puede marcharse, pues el último de ellos ya puede comenzar una nueva vida._

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Yo amo y amaré a esta pareja hasta el final de mis días :) Lo triste del caso es que por más que busco no encuentro buenos fics de ellos... peor tantito... ya nisiquiera buenos fics de Saint Seiya. La verdad y sin afán de ofender a nadie, pero casi 8 de cada 10 fics nuevos son una basura: malas redacciones, pésima ortografía, argumentos absurdos y ahora todo es yaoi y de lo más vulgar -_hay que estar muy enfermo para atreverse a hacer un fic donde saga y kanon, que son hermanos, tengan relaciones..._

Pero bueno, me he decidido a volver y aunque me falta tiempo de alguna forma sacaré fics nuevos y/o terminaré los que deje pendientes. Muchas gracias a los que me han animado a regresar, esto es por Ustedes y nos estaremos leyendo.

Namarie!

***Hikaru: **es obviamente un nombre japones y significa "brillar" , relacionado obviamente al de "Shun" que significa destello. Gracias a mi amiga **Mel-Gothic** que me sugirió varios nombres para otro proyecto. Le he encontrado un buen uso a uno de ellos.


End file.
